walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie (Comic Series)
Annie is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She was either a part of the Alexandria Safe-Zone before or after the war against The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Annie's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she was living with her father and survived the outbreak alongside him. It is possible that she lived in or near Washington, D.C. before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning Annie was either a part of the Alexandria Safe-Zone before or after the war. She is a farm hand in the community, and is first seen leading a horse through the Alexandria Safe-Zone. As she walks past Rick Grimes, she asks if he'd like to hop on and have her take him to the grand hall. However, Rick declines and tells her that he needs some exercise. Annie tells him to suit himself, and that she'll see him at lunch. No Turning Back As Rick strolls through the streets of Alexandria, he earns disapproving glares from many residents for failing to act after Alpha killed twelve members of the communities (some being from Alexandria), with Annie being among the people glaring at Rick. She is later seen cheering for Rick after his speech about forming an army. Call To Arms Annie is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does very well. She returns back to Alexandria and greets her father who was worried for her being outside the walls. Sometime later, Paula rushes to the gate where Annie and Siddiq are on patrol. They both ask her what she is doing at the gate; however, she avoids the question, and tells them to wait for Rick to arrive. As they attempt to further question her, Rick and Michonne walk up to the gate, where Siddiq and Annie learn that Negan has escaped. The Whisperer War Annie is seen with Rick saying that she and Alexandria is behind him and supports him in this war. When the Militia returns back after the war with The Whisperers she greats Paul Monroe happy that it's over. A Certain Doom Annie is on look out when the mega heard approaches Alexandria and informs everyone. She, Rick, and other attempt to fend of the heard through the gate before it crashes. Annie and Siddiq run for cover and hide in Eugene's house where she and Siddiq discover Eugene's radio. Annie is later saying goodbye to Andrea as she is dying from a bite and is there with Rick after she dies. She is also there for the funeral for everyone who died from the heard and the Whisperers. She is seen comforting Mikey over the lose of his mother. Lines We Cross TBA New World Order When Pamela Milton and others from The Commonwealth arrive at Alexandria. Annie is present with the Militia ready if a conflict between the two groups should arise. Volume 31 Annie is among the members of the Militia that were instructed by Dwight to follow Rick and the Governor of the Commonwealth, through her communities visits, in case of danger. She is seen later with her fellow Militiamen gunning down the herd of walkers near Oceanside even if she was supposed to be in lookout. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Annie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick and Annie are shown to have a friendly relationship. Annie sees Rick struggling to walk to the grand hall and offers him a ride, showing that she cares about his well-being. As of Issue 146, however, her friendship with him has apparently become strained as a result of his decision not to wage war on The Whisperers after their leader Alpha killed twelve people from the communities, some of which came from Alexandria. Her confidence in him is later restored when he rallies the people to create a military against the Whisperers. Siddiq Annie seems to have a good relationship with Siddiq, as they are often seen together. In Issue 164, the two take shelter in Eugene's house. Paul Monroe Annie and Paul have a good relationship. When the Militia returns after fighting The Whispers, she gives him a huge telling him she is glad it's over. Andrea Annie and Andrea seemed to have a good relationship. In Issue 167, she told Andrea she will miss her. Mikey Annie and Mikey seem to have a positive relationship. During the funeral in Issue 168 Annie comforts Mikey over the loss of his mother. In Issue 177, Mikey reveals that Annie explained to him what a poem is, something he never knew about. Appearances Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:The Militia